The Royal Navy
The Royal Navy of Great Britain & Ireland is the navy of the British Empire. It is the largest and strongest navy in the world, with the next following (Spanish) unable to match the size and prowess of the navy. The Royal Navy has been a conquering force, a peace-keeping tool, and a path-finder to many strange new lands. Always serving the Empire, the Royal Navy has rarely tasted defeat in it's long-lasting life. If you should ever find yourself aboard a vessel that is enemy to the British Empire, you would do best to pray to whatever god you have. Statistics Ship Statistics Personnel Statistics Ships & Ship Types Gallery of Royal Navy Paintings ' Storming_Beaches.jpg|The Storming of the Beaches! Naval_Warfare.jpg|A Fleet engaged in Naval Warfare. Broadside.jpg|A Battle of the Broadsides. Anchor.jpg|A British Fleet Anchored. Spanish_Attack.jpg|Engaging a Spanish Fleet, 1744 Royal_navy_Fleet.jpg|The Royal Navy's Frigates ' Ship Types The Royal Navy has a wide variety of ship-types under her belt. The Board of Admiralty The Board of Admiralty is a group of admirals/former admirals who are, simply put, in-charge of the Navy and it's affairs (under restrictions laid down by the government, of course). The men and women on the Board of Admiralty are war-hardened veterans, and do not back down from fights. First Lord of the Admiralty The First Lord of the Admiralty is the high-commanding-officer of the Board of Admiralty. Every battle, skirmish, refueling, or otherwise military process performed by the Navy is ran through him. The First Lord of the Admiralty is currently Lord Nathaniel Joseph Garland I, more commonly known as Sven Daggersteel. Royal Marines The Royal Marines are a branch of the Royal Navy that are specially trained to fight on land, or during a boarding. They were instated in early 1745 by Johnathan Francis Anthony O'Reilly I. Since Johnathan O'Reilly I is inactive, the Royal Marines are under command of Ishmael Volkov. HCO's of the Royal Navy First Lord of the Admiralty - Nathaniel Joesph Garland I (Sven Daggersteel) First Sea Lord of the Royal Navy - Blake Stewart ' '''Second Sea Lord of the Royal Navy - Hannah Bluefeather (Venables) ' 'Third Sea Lord of the Royal Navy - TBA ' 'Fourth Sea Lord of the Royal Navy - TBA ' Officers ''~To be added by Blake Stewart~'' Ranks Royal British Marines If you are in the Marines, feel free to check out the page! Head of Navy's Staff ~To be added by Sven Daggersteel~ Uniforms '''SAILORS Red Cap/Diplomat Hat Swabbie Shirt Plain Cotton Highwaters Weapon of Choice: Flintlock Pistol, Rusty Cutlass NON OFFICER High Wing Hat/Diplomat Hat Evening Jacket Plain Linen Cotton Long Sleve Carpenter Vest Any Belt Plain Cotton Highwaters Any Dark Boots Weapon of Choice:Any Bayonet, Any Cutlass FOR OFFICERS Admiral Hat/Diplomat Hat Fleet Long Coat Dark Yellow Sack Vest Plain Linen Long Sleve Carpenter Vest/Plain Embellished Vest Plain Cotten Highwaters Red Trim Boots/ Any Dark Boots Weapon of Choice: Any Sabre, Any Pistol Motto Si vis pacem, para bellum '' ''If you wish for peace, prepare for war Videos 450px|center|King's Men Badges Royal_NavyHonor.jpg|The Royal Navy Medal of Honor Conduct_Medal.jpg|Navy Conduct Medal Petty_Officer_Award.jpg|Petty Officer Award Petty_Officer1.jpg|Chief Petty Officer Award Small_badges.jpg|Many small badges Category:Royal Navy Category:Royal Marines